You're a Good Man, Chucky Brown
by Greke Geke
Summary: I am going through a You're a Good Man Charlie Brown phase, so if you are too: Behold the brimming page of words and plot, which has been written to ease our hunger!  Behold the flowing chapters good and long, which has been published to slake our thirst!


**So, this is gonna be kinda different, cause I'm gonna write it like a play, and if you've never seen, "You're a Good Man Charlie Brown" ,you'll have no idea what I'm talking about, so either look it up on youtube or don't read this. I'm gonna start this off normally, for your benefit.**

The only thing wrong with my big brother Chucky is his lack of confidence. His inferiority and his lack of confidence. His clumsiness, his inferiority, and his lack of confidence. His stupidity, his clumsiness, his inferiority, and his lack of confidence. His ability to not be able to hold a sword,

shoot an arrow, or throw a javelin, his stupidity, his clumsiness, his inferiority, and his lack of confidence.

* * *

**This will probably be a collection of songfics and the lines before and after them from, "You're a Good Man Charlie Brown" REMEMBER! THESE WILL BE IN NO PARTICULAR ORDER! Also, mostly dialogue.  
**

* * *

**"Glee Club Practice"**

"Gahh," Shrewder said angrily. **(His name is Schroeder, I know, but I can't use that name)**

"Where are they!"

"Where are they!" said Susan. **(Sally)**

"I told them to be here!"

"You told them to be here!"

"If we don't practice, we can't sing at the campfire tonight!"

"The campfire tonight!"

"Chucky Brown!"

"Chucky Brown!" repeated Susan.

"Linuse!" **(Linus)**

"Linuse!" said Susan like a lovesick puppy.

"Lucinda..." **(Lucy)** said Shrewder and Susan simultaneously in an annoyed tone.

Just then Linuse came running by with Lucinda in close pursuit.

"Give me back my dagger!" Lucinda yelled at him.

"Not until you give me back my arrows!" Linuse yelled in response.

"That was my best dagger!"

Then Chucky came panting to the group.

"Sorry I'm late." He managed to squeeze out.

"There's no time to be late!" Shrewder yelled at him angrily, pushing everyone into a line. He then proceeded to attempt to take deep breaths as he silently counted to ten on his fingers.

"Now, remember. This is a mood piece. We must paint a picture with music, and words, and music. And concentrate! Remember, adasio con prio." He said, rolling the 'r' in prio.

_Everyone Singing__ With Shrewder conducting as well as singing_:

Oh give me a home,

Where the buffalo roam,

Where the deer, and the antelope play,

"Give me my dagger," said Lucinda to Linuse.

Where seldom is heard,

A discouraging word,

"Not on your life." Linuse replied to Lucinda.

Where the skies, are not cloudy all day,

"If you don't tell me what you told her I'm going to-" says Susan to Linuse as Lucinda says to Linuse, " Give me my dagger you blockhead!"

Home, home on the range,

"Give me my dagger!" "No!"

Where the deer and the antelope play, _as_ Linuse says, "Not until you promise not to tell."

"What are you trying to do, stifle my freedom of speech!"

Where seldom is heard,

"Give me my dagger!"

A discouraging word,

"No promise no dagger."

And the skies, are not cloudy all day,

"What dagger!" asks Susan angrily,

"No!"

Give me a land,

"Give me that dagger!"

Where the bright diamond sand, _as _Susan says, "Linus it just isn't fair."

Flows leisurely down the stream,

"Why did you take Susan's dagger?" Chucky asks Linuse, who subsequently throws up his arms in exasperation and leaves.

Where the graceful white swan,

Goes gliding along,

"What did he call me?"

"He said, he said you were an enigma!" _as they sing_, Like a maid in a heavenly dream,

"An enigma?"

"An enigma?"

"An enigma?"

Home, home on the range, _as _Susan says, " Boy that makes me, what a terrible thing to call a- What's an enigma? Never mind!"

Where the deer and the antelope play, _as_ "What's an enigma?" "What's an enigma?" "What's an enigma?"

"Hey, he's still got my dagger!" Says Lucinda, then leaves

Where seldom is heard,

A discouraging word,

Chucky then leaves as Snappy** (Snoopy)** comes on.

_As Snappy howls three times in pitch with Shrewder, _And the skies are not cloudy all day!

* * *

**Oh my god! Not using their original names was horrible! That sucked! I am NOT doing that again! Anyways, remember to REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT SONG I SHOULD DO TOMORROW! And please excuse my grammar and spelling, I do not have a beta because I might bum out and not do fanfiction for like 4 or 5 months, like last time, and also my keyboard is totally messed up and is really sensitive, so it often puts two letters, for example, when I wrote 'two letters' it came out 'twwo letteeers' and so I had to come back and erase a 'w' and two 'e's.**

**Review!****  
**

l

l

l

l

l

l

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

lllllllllllllllllllllll

llllllllllllllllll

lllllllllll

llll

l


End file.
